ayaka  ouran ?
by blowtashino
Summary: ayaka the daughter of who know or cares is what people say well either way she finds.. i suck at summaries ok so please just read ok than you


**Ayaka + ouran =?**

im not rich dont sue me im not the owner of anything but ayaka and the plot im so broke my wallet died from being starved so dont sue me

taiyou ni me ga kurameba hikari no hate o shiru darou?

hoshikuzu no nou nante semai uchuu de boku wa ikiteru.

dare ka ZERO kara hajimeru KOODO o sazukete kurenai ka?

zoushoku sare sakuran hako no nakashiseru KORONII.

hakanaki yume o ute kodoku yo jibaku seyo

yubisaki no mirai ga tatoe KATASUTOROFI

osore zara mashi saa

ankoku de hi o tomosedo yami no soko wa mie mo sezu

baiyou sare chouyaku seshi toraware no KEMONO

mada kimi kara afureru shizuku o ai to yoberu nara

boku no mabuta o nurashite onnaji maku no RIARIZUMU

asaki mune o eguri sekai o ume koman

ippo kako no hibi ni fumi todomarenu you ni

mezame zara mashi mou

kizu o namete kasane atta

sono itami mo ima de wa itoshii mono

The damage piled up and thrashed each other

Even now pain is breaking into lovely things

rashikaranu taido ga shigaramu ai mo kanjitai no wa tashika naru taion

ima ippo fumidashite furui tatasete yare BAKA na karada o

shoumi sura houki shita aiso warai nya kyoumi nai

itami ga migaita mirai ga hikari nara sono hikari o idaki warau

The cold attitude wants to feel a certain temperature.

I stupidly take one step favorable forward

Smiling insecurely with an absent mind

Though there's a painful future, the light laughs.

hakanaki yume o ute kodoku yo jibaku seyo

yubisaki no mirai ni donna SAKURIFAISU ga arou to

mune no oku de KOKORO koushin seyo

ippo kako no hibi ga toozakatte ike domo

koi shikaru beki kimi aa

Shoot your cowardly dreams, destroy the isolation

The future beyond our reach, no matter the sacrifice we make

Let our hearts speak together, deep inside!

But the days even one step behind, will pass farther away

My love for you is still there.

Translated and transliterated by mac3891

it was near midnight. "HEY THIEF STOP WHERE YOU ARE" i panicked. i knew i shouldn't have broken into a rich persons house so stupid! why now then i got a quick thought i saw another mansion ahead i gathered speed. i needed to be strong to climb up to the second floor window and break in. i climbed fast and busted into the window. i landed on a bed "ow" i saw a orange haired boy two of them twins i jumped up and tried to silently walk to the door. then one yelled "ROBBER" i waved my hand trying to get them to shut up . but one of then jumped at me i just barely missed his attack but grabbed him fast enough so he didn't hit the ground. the other threw a punch i caught his fist and pulled him to me then i threw them on their beds and ran out of the room. i turned to see they didn't admit defeat and were chasing me "you don't give up do you i was trying to make sure you didn't get harmed but oh well" with that i stopped running and turned around. i took my fighting stance. they started to attack i laughed at their lack of strength. they tried high kicks and punches in witch dogged easily i made a fake sad face "oh man i thought that you would be able to fight better than this!' i flipped them both on their backs they cried out in pain. i smirked and turned around to run down the stairs i didn't get the chance i was tackled from behind "HEY GET OFF" i screamed out loud. they were about to punch my face i got an idea and smirked "you wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" they stopped their fist right in front of my nose "your a girl" they said in unison i looked angry "YES YOU IDIOTS CANT YOU TELL!" they shook their heads no i pushed them off i hear lots of footsteps then before i knew it the police were putting me in handcuffs. then one of the red heads were saying "WAIT don't arrest her just yet maybe she can be help to us" we went into meeting room i heard a boring conversation i wasn't paying attention until i heard a person say "ok she's yours" i felt like i was just sold off in an auction but i decided to shut up. then i saw the orange haired boys smirk "so now you are now our sister.i widened my hazel eyes "EH!" i screamed. "WHAT HOW WE DONT EVEN LOOK THE SAME YOU HAVE ORANGE HAIR I HAVE JET BLACK HHAIR IT WONT WORK" i screamed at them "we will just dye your hair orange easy as pie" they said at the same time. then a maid dragged me to a bathroom and then tied me to a chair and started to dye my hair orange why god why. when i came out of the bathroom my jet black ankle length hair was orange and i was wearing some kind of dress i thought was a yellow blob and my charisma went to an all time low and worse i had brothers. then they stared at my eyes oh no they got color contacts and made me put them on. when i was done i looked exactly like them and that is not a good thing. 2 minutes later i was pushed into a limo with them and brought to a large building. they pulled me in next thing i know, I'm sitting in a chair behind them i took out a book and began to read then i felt a hand on my shoulder "hey sis how is school so far?" i did a thumbs down. then the two said "watch we are gonna make you laugh a little." they took out a phone and called someone then i saw a blond kid rush in saying "WHERES HARUHI" i thought a bit "um i don't know a haruhi but i think thats her over there" i pointed to the girl in front of me he panicked "no haruhi is a guy" looked at him confused he blushed "wh-who are you" i laughed "I'm ayaka Hitachin and you are" he smiled "I'm tamaki... wait your those doplegangers sister!" his emotion of happiness transform into shock. i nodded he backed away. i went back to my book and then class started i walked to the front and introduced myself "hello I'm ayaka hitachin. i have 3 rules nicknames. not speak rudely to me you will regret it and you dont want to know what 3 is." i looked at them smirking "any questions" the whole class raised their hands he sat me next to the class rep he looked scared i turned and smiled at him "hi I'm ayaka" he stilled looked scared i frowned a bit "why are you scared" he pointed behind me i turned to see my new brothers staring coldly at him i gave them a death glare then they shivered and turned away class rep relaxed fully "sorry my brothers are weird" he nodded in agreement then class was over my brothers came over "ok so what are your names" i asked one smirked "im Hikaru" i nodded to the other "im Kaoru" then kaoru said "mom said you needed to stay with us so why dont you come with us to the club room?" i stood and walked to a room I've never seen before. hikaru and kaoru held open the doors and ushered me in then they made me sit in a chair as all the other hosts sat down on surrounding couches. i decided to start a conversation "hi im ayaka hika and kao-Chan's little sister nice to meet you"i finished with a cute smile. then tamaki spoke "h-hi so you really are siblings?" i hugged hikaru and kaoru "i love my oni-chans they are my best friends" the two blushed i smirked a tiny bit then a kid walked up to me " hi im honey. do you like cake" i clapped "i love cake" he smiled and laughed "yay" i let honey sit on my lap while everyone introduced themselves. then the girls piled in so sat with Kyoya and asked "can i help out anything you name it" he shook his head "no" i frowned i saw a changing room and a fighting dummy i went to get my bag i went into the changing room changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a purple top that said 'aero' i walked out and put down my bag then walked over to the dummy i began to kick it and punch it. i did a round house then i flipped over it and began to punch from the back. i felt my practice was weak so i took out a bullet proof board and my hand guns i tied up my long hair and did a sideways flip but i was shooting at the least 17 bullets a millisecond. when i ran out of bullets i put the bullet proof board away and same with my guns i heard clapping i turned everyone in the room was staring and clapping picked up my bag and rushed to the changing room and changed back into my uniform and came out. i went to where tea cups were then i got an idea i picked up a trey and walked around offering tea to everyone i went to get a refill then kyoya out of nowhere showed up in front of me i almost dropped the trey he asked me something "who are you really?" i smirked "oh what do you mean im just me" he looked angry at me i began to fake cry "wh-why are you so mean kyoya" i fell to my knees i heard kaoru yell "KYOYA WHAT DID YOU DO TO AYAKA?" he waved his hands in front of him trying to deny it. hikaru picked me up and sat me on the couch next to him. he made me laugh telling stupid 1 girl asked "hey are you the sister we heard about" i nodded "hikaru and kaoru are my oni-chans." they smiled then half an hour later the club was over and i went over to talk to haruhi. i smiled "hey haruhi are you a girl? and dont lie i already know the truth no on told me either" she nodded yes. i smiled and jumped up and down."so now i can hang out with you if hikaru and kaoru get mad at me." haruhi smiled at me "so are you going to the ouran fair dance" i scratched my head in confusion "um maybe i need a date" she thought "why not ask one of your brothers to go with you" i shook my head "n-noway i cant its just weird" she agreed i got an idea "fine ill ask one of my brothers only if you ask tamaki" i said grinning ear to ear

2 hrs later

we got out of the limo and heading into the mansion i was tired but i didn't want to spoil my welcome. i saw maids lined up at the door welcoming us i said"no formalities needed" they looked surprised i walked past them and into the living rom oversized yet nice i sat on the couch i took out my homework and was soling a math problem then a maid tapped my shoulder "ayaka there is a message from hikaru he asked if you wanted to go to the dance with him" i nodded "tell him i said i will" she nodded and ran away somewhere. then i felt someone sit next to me i turned it was hikaru and kaoru's mother. she looked mad "why are you a street rat sitting on my couch are you going to steal it" i stood up and looked at her coldly "hey listen up and listen well. i want you to treat me with the respect..." she cut me off "the respect you deserve you dont get respect from me" i slapped her "I DESERVE RESPECT I DONT HAVE TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU. DONT LIKE IT WELL TOO BAD I DONT WAKE UP EVERY MORNING TO PLEASE YOU. DID YOUR MOTHER NOT TEACH YOU IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DONT SAY ANYTHING AT ALL YOU MESS WITH ME AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT" i ran trying to hide back my tears i saw a ton of stairs i ran down them and sat in the corner next to them "i hate that woman" i sulked my head in my knees . then i heard someone walking down the stairs i didnt look up i stayed in the form i was in hoping to disappear then i heard an angry voice "if you hit me ever again ill make sure your life is a living hell and call me master understood" i was obedient i lifted my head "yes master". she walked up the stairs and stopped halfway "meet me in the yard at midnight understood" "yes master".

midnight

i walked to the courtyard i walked slowly then she came into view. i saw a whip i wanted to stop myself from walking but i couldn't she made me turn she hit me hard i tried to scream it didnt work nothing came out but tears she kept hitting me over ad over again. then i fell to the floor face first i saw a puddle surrounding me in puddles of to make me cry in pain she poured salt and lemon juice on my back . then she made me stand i got up on wobbling legs. then she ordered me to go to my room and pretend nothing happened. i walked to my room i was near my door when i heard a voice "hey ayaka-chan"my eyes widened i opened the door and shut it i wrapped my wounds and fell on my bed crying myself to sleep kaoru woke me up i sat up i felt pain but kept a stoic face "ayaka the maids found blood trailing to your door are you ok." i nodded and said "can i get dressed" he left the room i got up and redress my wounds. i got dressed in my uniform then i walked down the stairs before i got out of the door i heard a stern voice "hello ayaka" i didnt make eye contact because i wanted to cry i wouldn't show her weakness "hello mother" i walked out of the door and went into the limo i sat on the opposite side of the twins the two were talking to each other until we got to school i sat in my seat for a few seconds. haruhi came up to me "hey are you ok" i nodded slowly "i am fine" i looked up and smiled weakly i felt weak i lost a lot of blood. "you look pale" i shook my head "no im ok. can i be left alone for a bit" haruhi walked away i put my hands in my arms trying to clear my head i ended up crying a bit i hope hikaru and kaoru dont see me like this. i didnt talk in conversations i kept my mouth shut then we had to go to the club room honey ran up to me "hi ayaka-chan how are you?" i smiled "im ok" i walked to the window and sat there for a while i felt stares i turned to see the whole club especially hikaru and kaoru walk up to me "whats going you aren't yourself today" i looked at the voices owner hikaru "yeah sis what is your problem" i tried to not cry "if i tell you she will kill me" i said scared "WHO IS SHE IS SHE HURTING YOU WAS THAT YOU BLEEDING TODAY" i looked up at kaoru "no" he yelled again "FDONT LIE TO ME I NEED TO KNOW NOW IS SHE HARMING YOU IF YOU DONT TELL US NOW WE CANT HELP YOU' i cried "i dont need any help im fine im just gonna let her beat me ok i dont want to die" tamaki said "you will die if you let her beat you anymore." i got up and ran outside of the club and hid in the courtyard i cried "i hate that woman why cant she except im her daughter i hate her" i cried "so your mother is doing this to you" i heard honeys voice i turned and widened my eyes "NO HONEY DONT PLEASE SHE HATES ME AND SHE WILL KILL ME I DONT WANT TO DIE" honey looked at me no sweet eyes just angry eyes "its just to help you. GUYS I FOUND OUT WHO IT IS ITS HER MOTHER WHO IS BEATING HER THAT WAS HER BLOOD ON THE GROUND" tamaki put a hand on my shoulder "NO DONT TOUCH ME I WONT LET ANYONE TOUCH ME AGAIN GO AWAY" he took his hand away i fainted from blood loss

i woke up 3 days later in a hospital i sat up fast and tried to get up then doctors made me lay down i went home an hour later i was able to walk when i got to the home the witch was there for me "ayaka" she said sharply i looked up at her "yes mistress how may i be of service to you" "go to your brothers and tell them you are leaving forever and that you have to stay with me me and my husband are getting a divorce you will go to school with them but say nothing to them. if you do you will be punished you will be a model student" i nodded "yes mistress" she looked at me coldly "call me mother" "yes mother" i walked up to their rooms and said "brothers i wish you good luck in life im going to live with mother" hikaru argued "WHAT YOU CANT LEAVE" i sighed then left. i heard feet running behind me i stopped and turned then before i knew it kaoru kissed me i pushed him away . and ran went to my mother and smiled she for the first time smiled at me. i ran to the limo and opened her door. we drove for seconds. then we stopped i saw tamaki's home we walked to the front the door opened up i saw tamaki look surprised i looked down and didnt make eye contact i saw his grandma "grandson you are to marry ayaka hitachin"my eyes bulged out of my head. my mother smiled "we will be living together" i nodded and kept my eyes away from tamaki and walked up the stairs to my oversized room and put my bags down and fell onto my huge bed. i heard a knock on my door. "come in" i said sitting up. "hey ayaka its me tamaki" i turned to him quickly blushed and turned away "h-hi t-tamaki wh-whats up" i stuttered out. he answered "so your mom is staying here with you" i nodded i laid on my back and stared at the sealing. i got an idea "im going to go get changed to train want to come and watch me train" he nodded

i want to change i came out in my black sweatpants and red sweater saying 'dont be stupid' i ran down the stairs dragging tamaki behind me i found a place to put my bullet proof board then i set up my robotic fighting dummy it was fun.

i started to kick i was punching it hit me in the face i i dogged all of its other attacks i kicked it down i took out my guns i shot it then the board i filled up my guns i started to flip and shoot then soot targets when they all hit a bullseye i finished. i turned and bowed then showed tamaki how to do it i gave him a gun i set up more targets then he started to shoot with me when he finished he got 10 bulls eyes but 3 misses then i set up my robot and i then showed him how to attack then i gave him an example. he did as i did the robot couldn't even touch em he finished we cleaned up. by that time it was time for dinner after dinner i went to sleep. then i got a knock on my door "come in" it was tamaki's father he turned on the light "excuse me for asking but what were you two doing with guns oh and two people are here for you" i answered his questions "i was teaching tamaki how to do self defense he is pretty good tell them to come in next thing i know kyoya and honey were at my side "hey you left the hospital with tamaki?" i shook my head "with mom i live with tamaki now" then honey and kyoya asked a million questions and i told them about the engagement kyoya looked mad "no fair i was talking to my father about tha... did i say that out loud i nodded. i got out of my bed and kissed kyoya and honeys foreheads and pushed them out of my room i closed my door and went back to bed today was the dance and hikaru asked me so did kaoru so i split it up id dance with hikaru then kaoru. today i was ready to go i was wearing a white evening gown i had my hair down but i had some hair over my shoulders i walked down the stairs and saw tamaki and haruhi hikaru and kaoru staring at me i blushed a bit i came down and walked down to the car i had got to the dance i began to dance with hikaru. he smiled at me i laughed a bit i felt happy being with these two. i had to dance with kaoru he tried to ask me a question i couldn't hear "huh' i said he then looked out and said look i saw everyone was staring at us i blushed but then he said "look at me" i nodded we danced for what seemed as hours then the song ended. i couldnt dance anymore i realized i had been missing for two weeks my orphanage "i have to go im sorry" i ran out of the building to into the city i ran down tokyo's longest streets then i made it there to see it was burning but i heard crying i ran in i pushed open the door i took off my shoes and ran in to see the orphans scared and crying a board of wood going to fall on them "WATCH OUT" they started to scream i caught the board and kept it from falling. then i screamed "GET OUT OF HERE NOW OK MINAMI GET EVERYONE OUT PLEASE ILL HOLD UP THE BUILDING" the children ran out and were safe i heard a baby it was my little sister i let go of the board i let it drop i ran further into the flaming building "i need to find her" i searched until i saw a bundle and i picked it up then ran out i looked to see she was ... she was dead she was just born why. "NOO WAKE UP NOW DONT DIE PLEASE" i screamed as i fell to my knees i cried hugging the bundle. i felt a hand on my shoulder i turned it was the orphanage owner she looked at me sadly i cried "WHY" i heard the fire men coming then i heard the police i hated life she was my only real family my dress was burned and my hair was black again i wasn't gonna leave the children's side again never. i stopped crying i put her down i got up and i felt so upset i couldnt breath i ran away to a river next to the bridge i cried there t i just sat there and sulked while it started to rain i stood and screamed "WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY"

i cried out "WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WHY MOTHER WHY FATHER WHY." I sat there i couldnt stop feeling anger i hate it. i wont ever be able to live happily. i hate it they forgot me they forgot me. i fell asleep in the cold rain in anger i fell asleep.

the next day i woke up i was wet it was still raining i walked to the mansion i knock on the door they opened it and the maid who did almost screamed "M-mistress what happened o you i just walked past her i ran up the stairs and changed then i picked up my bag of things i walked back down "im leaving dont tell anyone else ok not even tamaki i wont ever come back" i ran out in the rain to the orphanages new home i knocked the kids ran and welcomed me in i played with them and we laughed. then a kid was watching t.v. i saw tamaki on the television he was talking about me i turned the channel a knock at the door it was kyoya "hello sir how may i help you" then miami ran up "ayaka who's he?" he looked at me "ayaka is that you" i backed away. i slammed the door i ran into the office room and hid under my door i heard "sorry sir she is easily scared ayaka's baby sister just died she also just ran away from a a mansion the suoh i think" he nodded "yep thats the girl im looking for excuse me" he ran in the office i was in he saw my hand and pulled me out "LET ME GO NOW" 'your brothers.." i screamed "THEY AREN'T MY REAL BROTHERS IM NOT RELATED TO THEM GO AWAY NOW I HAVE TO STAY ITS YOUR FALT I WASNT HERE TO PROTECT THESE KIDS I COULDNT SAVE MY OWN SISTER MY REAL ONE GO AWAY GO HOME KYOYA" he let go he said "at least show at school today" i nodded "ill go" i got up and dressed in my uniform and went to the school building i went to class i sat in my seat i ignored kaoru and hikaru's questions . when the day was over i was walking home hikaru said "where you going tamaki's limo is this way" i turned "im walking to my real home" i walked to the orphanage i sat there in my room doing my home work trying to be busy. i was lost in my life. i have nothing left im an idiot i never should have robbed the place im just wrong in all ways . i got a knock on my door "come in" i said the orphanage owner ms. Kayla "dear i know your in sadness but you shouldn't take it out on the people love you i know you are a good kid show me you are i have known you since you came here your a daughter to me i want you happy" i cried "but.. what if.. you die.. i want you to stay safe" she hugged me "ill manage you need to go back to those two boys that love you so much. please for me" i nodded and she helped me pack up then she opened the door for me. i ran out then far away from the orphanage i stopped i ran to the bridge and sat next to it "mom i need you now im scared i want to protect the ones i love but i cant i want to know what to do please help me" there was thunder and rain starting "what am i doing here on this earth tell me im alone im all alone tell me TELL ME MOM FATHER ANSWER ME I NEED TO KNOW WHY IM HERE I CANT PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE. I CANT EVEN STAY WITH THE ONES WHO LOVE ME" i screamed "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL OF YOU YOUR ALL GONE" i screamed and cried i heard the thunder and lightning "ALL I HAVE EVER WANTED WAS A FAMILY I DONT WANT TO FAKE IT AND PRETEND IM HAPPY WHEN IM NOT I HATE IT" i got on my knees and had my face in my hands i heard a voice "you arent alone. we cant" i turned i saw hikaru and kaoru furious "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM HUH WE LOVE YOU WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID WHY DO YOU FORGET WE ARENT PRETENDING OK" i stopped crying and my eyes widened "STOP CRYING WE HATE IT YOU FORGET US YOU FORGOT ME I HATE IT I LOVE YOU AND BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW IT WHY DO YOU FORGET ME" the two ran over and hugged me "you are our precious jewel ayaka we wont ever let you go" the two said between tears i stopped crying and smiled a bit they love me. i had wanted to stay there because that moment everything was perfect. then the moment was over. hikaru and kaoru fell in a coma a day later. i felt awful i never should have been in their lives i was stupid i hate myself. each day i went to school i was told hikaru and kaoru were in a coma because of me i couldnt even talk to the host club or class rep. i had to live in a tent trying to escape my mother and father i decided to just not have feelings. every day i would go to their hospital and wait there until i had to leave. then i would go back to the tent. i always just went to the tent and did my homework. i wasn't allowed near the orphanage i was ban from there. i had no home at all i hated them all i hate everyone "I HATE EVERYONE I HATE EVERYBODY IN THIS WORLD" i cried out. next day i went to school i sat at my desk and let them bother me "hey i heard hikaru and kaoru died today" then i got furious i opened my bag "are you ignoring me" i took out my gun and held it to her forehead "shut it or ill shoot i know hikaru and kaoru have not and will not die! so go die in in a corner" she ran to her seat "she must have killed them what a murderer" i lost it stood up and grabbed the girl who was talking i shot her in the foot she screamed "im no murderer so get your facts strait ok or your head will be bleeding" i said while smiling then i threw her on the ground her friends went to help her "AYAKA WHY" i turned to see haruhi standing and yelling at me i walked over to her and punched her "dont yell at me haruhi" i walked out of the room i ran down the stairs and sat in the court yard i just laid down and cried "will they notice it wasn't me" i heard someone yell "AYAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARUHI " it was tamaki and kyoya running down the stairs to me i took out my gut they didnt stop 'FIRST THE TWINS NOW HARUHI YOU DID ENOUGH" i screamed at them "THAT IT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO HIKARU OR KAORU I HATE YOU SO MUCH I DIDNT SAY OR DO ANYTHING STOP HURTING ME BECAUSE YOUR HURT I HATE YOU I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL YOU. I ESPECIALLY THE HOST CLUB I THOUGHT I WAS LIKE FAMILY TO YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" I ran away crying and i decided to kill myself i stopped and stood there firm feet i pointed the gun at my stomach the two stopped i shot my stomach "AYAKA!" i fell into darkness

i awoke in a hospital i saw i was in a hospital bed i stood up i opened the door it was nighttime i got up and ran down the emergency stairs and made it out of the building i started to bleed a bit i didnt care i ran for the bridge where my tent was i got there and i saw people there it was tamaki kyoya haruhi honey and takashi. i walked there they saw me and looked concerned "GET AWAY FROM HERE I DONT LIKE PEOPLE LIKE YOU GO AWAY" tamaki tried to touch my shoulder i punched him hard so he fell to the ground i pushed the others into the water they got out and i sat in my tent and locked the zip up door i sat there loading my guns and cleaning them "we need to talk"i heard haruhi "go die" i replied them "ayaka chan please" said honey "honey" "yes" i yelled "GO JUMP IN A RIVER" i got out of my tent dressed in a boys outfit i bandaged my chest i then put my hair in a boy wig"im attending ouran as a boy now. so move" i said coldly i had no more feelings i remembered my guns i ran in my tent and grabbed my guns and shoved them in my bag it was raining the hour i got to the hospital they were panicking then they saw me "ms ayaka where were you they put me in a wheel chair i stood up "im fine ok im here to see hikaru and kaoru hitachin" i said coldly they nodded and walked me to the room i saw mother and father were there i walked in. i sat on one of the beds i touched hikaru's cheek he didnt move i looked at him and said "hikaru wake up now your sister needs you" he grumbled and opened his eyes i walked to kaoru "kaoru no more sleep your sister needs you too" then kaoru sat up same time as hikaru. mother and father stared at me oddly "who are you" i turned "im ayaka sakitobi im also known as ayaka hitachin" they stood up and looked angry. "why did you do this to them ayaka why" yelled mother "silence woman this was nothing of my faults. do not blame me" i said coldly i then walked out they hugged the boys i walked out.i saw the nurses and doctors staring "what" they went back to work i walked back into the rain and whispered "goodbye boys ill miss you both i love you" then the window of their room opened i saw them staring i let a tear slip from my eye's i walked along the bridge in the cold rain crying as i walked i left the city of tokyo maybe not forever but just until i was forgotten

1 year later

i returned and i was still dressed as a boy i walked into the building the new semester had kept my name ayaka but my last name was my original name sakitobi my name was ayaka sakitobi. i walked into the class i sat in my seat hikaru and kaoru were in front of me they turned and said "hey im hikaru" hikaru said "im kaoru" i looked at them they gasped "ayaka is that you" i almost panicked "i dont know who you are" they looked upset and turned around i saw haruhi come over "hi im haruhi fujioka" i said "im ayaka sakitobi nice to meet you" i shook her hand and i still kept the stoic face on. after class i went to the roof i decided to stand and work out a bit i did a flip and then i made sure no one could see me i took off my dress shirt and put on a black tee shirt and a black leather coat then black jeans i i decided to started to kick and jump i did a one hand handstand on the edge of the roof and i let myself fall for a few seconds i heard screams "SOMEONE IS FALLING" i ran up the wall back up to the roof and when i got up i sat down and drank some water the door opened i stared into 2 sets of orange eyes they stared at me walked past them i went the bathroom to change came out then ran to the court yard and thought about lunch then i remembered i dug in my bag i had a lunch i took it out and walked to the lunch room i too out my fork i saw tamaki sat at my table i decided to move so i moved to a table far from all people i saw people sit there i sat on the roof and ate then i cleaned up and walked back to the hallways i was late so i started to run down the railings then i jumped down to the last floor i ran to the classroom it was samba god. i walked in and i got a girl with long brown hair and a pink bow in her hair as a partner the music started "try to keep up" she nodded i was good at this time of dance we were going fast she was very slow so i made it so her feet didnt touch the ground i was dancing faster i spun her then i dipped her i sang in a boy "quoi ichi ban no bana shi ikitee no ooki hanna de she me hosho" she laughed i kept a stoic face i saw all eyes were on us i finished it a dip. i ran out. and sat in the hall we were done she ran out "hi im renege" i looked at her stoic look "i am ayaka" she clapped "are you gonna join the host club i am their manger" i looked at her i felt anger "if you want to stay safe i think you should stay away from me i have a burning hatred of the host club except for 2 people my brothers". with that i walked up the staircase and disappeared leaving a confused girl. i walked down the hall and past music Room 3 i was puled in the doors by surprise "ayaka its us" i stood and saw the twins i punched them and walked out. i went to the orphanage trying. i heard that the old owner died i was now an orphan the kids were all 7 years old i sat on my new bed and fell asleep in my dream i saw a girl and a boy they were leading me into new rooms then they blindfolded me that shoved me into my old memories they looked like me they whispered into my ears "sleep oni-chan" i sat up they had devil horns and were smiling then they cut me they chopped my head off i was still alive 'why dont you listen dear sister lay down and sleep" i saw their evil red eyes they were trying to kill me i couldnt fight back then they threw me into a never ending huge hole.

i got up to take off my wig and then i put on A pair of boots and black pants a purple shirt and a black cloak. i put on a happy face i decided to show my face to hikaru and kaoru i knew they would be happy i ran to the mansions i saw their house i knocked on the door the maid opened the door and smiled "your back" i nodded "where are the boys?" she showed me to their room i opened the door "hi guys how have you been?" they turned their heads "who are you" i laughed "you know who i am" they shook their heads "nope so get out commoner" i looked at them i felt tears trying to come out of my eyes they forgot me. i tried to not cry i laughed a fake laugh trying to keep myself from crying "im sorry i was so stupid to believe you would remember me i am just a street rat all i am i better go now excuse me." hikaru said "hey and street rat close the door behind you" idid as i was told i walked down the stairs "ayaka where are you going?" i looked at mother and father smirking "ill die before i ever answer the likes of you" i saw them frown i took out my gun and screamed "DIE" i shot them both until they died i hate theses stupid rich people i sat outside of tamaki's house crying it was midnight again i sat down still crying the door opened tamaki came out and was wearing black he looked at me "father a commoner crying how stupid" i stood up and for some reason my eyes turned black and i felt lightning glue to my fingers i saw the blue lightning seeping through my nails i stared at him angry "TAMAKI SUOH YOU JERK" i ran off. trying to calm myself how dare they i hate them all of them even my brothers i sat on a doorstep i knew it was a mansion i knew no one could find me. i heard the door open a man looked down at me i turned away then two others came out and then kyoya all of them in black "who is she father " the father shook his head "i dont know" i stood up and looked at him "im sorry for being on your property sir i should have been more responsible." i walked away "Wait who are you" i turned and my hazel eys turned black "your son should know me your third son kyoya the one person you can trust with your company and i know that well." i walked away i needed nothing but myself i had to live alone i hate all people im alone forever. i made my way to my mothers grave i sat there "i will not forget you. mother " then i saw the otori family the suohs and the hitachin kids as well as honey and mori at the cemetery i was getting up slowly then i was spotted i saw the twins staring at me angry eyes i ran away i heard them yell at me "HEY YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD GET BACK HERE" i kept running i tripped they pulled me up i cried harder and harder "let me go ok i just want to get away from you rich people jerks i hate you two i was the one who woke you up not your parents why did you forget me IM AYAKA HITACHIN YOUR LITTLE SISTER I LEFT TO MAKE YOUR LIVES BETTER 1 YEAR AGO YOU PROMISED BEFORE YOU WENT INTO A COMA YOU WOULDNT FORGET ME I HATE KIARS I HATE YOU" i took myself away from their grasp and ran away the two didnt chase me i ran away to a place in the woods "I HATE YOU" i my heart burst into flames and ashes burn away i felt myself lift from the ground all i could see was a blue light i felt electricity i was not even burned a tiny bit i landed on the ground on my back "i wont be found they all forgot me i was happy i need to just die here" i closed my eyes and felt a vibration it wasnt big like an earthquake i felt another one stronger i opened my eyes it was rain i could feel each and every raindrop hit the ground i decided to get up though i felt anger and hatred and sadness i no felling in my legs i still stood up and walked to a place i was safe i saw an abandon home it had my real last name on its doorstep i opened the door i saw furniture and lights on i saw a man and woman looking at me i frowned a tiny bit "im sorry i thought you were" "MY BABY" the woman ran to me and hugged me and cried i blacked out.

i opened my eyes i was in a bed. i sat up "your awake oni-chan hello" the two kids from my dream. the hugged me i felt strange i decide to take a walk i brought the two kids with me i walked to the ice cream shop and then we passed the mansions the kids let go of my hands ran to knock on a door i ran to get them the door opened it was the maid "oh mis ayaka come in' the maids pulled me in i grabbed the kids hands tamaki came down the stairs and looked at me surprised"why is the commoner here? i thought she wouldnt want to come back" i ignored him and played with the kids then he tapped my shoulder "get out" i slapped him "go to hell the maids welcomed me in" i said crossly i continued to play with the children and he sat next to me he stared at the kids "oh do you want to play too tamaki?" he stared at me and nodded yes i put one of them in his arms he laughed. we sat there and then tamaki's father came in "t-tamaki are these yours?" i saw him look alarmed "no their her little brother and sister i wish they were mine though" then his father looked upset "son office now" i saw tamaki frown and put takuto down "sir i think that your son did nothing wrong i must not let you punish the boy for speaking his ind" he looked at me angry eyes "commoner you dont know anything do you" i walked up to him "dont call me commoner. you will address me as ayaka sakitobi" i said coldly "he screamed "DO NOT INSALT ME COMMONER" i laughed "kids cover your ears" they did i began "HEY DID I OR DID I NOT TELL YOU THE RULE CALL ME AYAKA GOT IT YOU OLD SCUM" he frowned in defeat "fine ayaka what do you want" i smirked "i want you to let up on the poor boy he already had to leave his mom so chill" he frowned "fine" i uncovered the kids ears i walked out but before that i put on the kids coats and said "now i think you two shouldn't go knocking on everyones door ok" they frowned "but didnt you and daddy have fun?" i felt confusion "huh daddy?" they pointed at tamaki. "no me and tamaki are friends" they shook their heads "no he and you are married you dont remember" i shook my head but tamaki didnt he smiled at me "what!" i turned grabbed the kids hands and we left. i walked them back to the house the man and woman were back holding a baby "oh honey your home" i looked at the baby "who is this cutie" they looked at me concerned "honey she is yours" i backed away i ran out of the house i wanted to take a walk around the city yeah that i saw a limo drive by. i looked it was tamaki he turned to see me then yelled something it came to a stop "ayaka there you are" he ran to me and hugged me "where are the kids?" he asked "um what?" he smiled "you lost our children i left you with them and you lost them" i shook my head "no i left them at my house" he smiled "and what about the baby?" i smiled a bit "there with them" he smiled wider ok lets go i was pulled into a limo haruhi hikaru kaoru mori honey and kyoya were all there sitting. they stared "tamaki is she going to the beach with us?" he nodded he started to talk about then i heard "ayaka how has it been with the kids?" "good we go on walks they are really smart so very cute and every day go to school while singing songs made up in our heads" they smiled "so the baby how is she" i smiled "oh fine but its hard to take care of all three but i work it out tamaki isa very important person if the public finds out who i am and who the kids are we get him in serious trouble but its all worth it." the boys in the car almost squealed i looked confuse "what?" honey smiled "so cute". tamaki hugged me protectively we got to the beach i went to go change into a two piece i came out and he said "well since im still in the host club by force i have to entertain the girls coming from our school sorry" i smiled i decided to begin to swim i stretched i got in i began swimming a bit i went to a back float i wanted to see the under water caves i swam down i saw a shark it didnt se me thank god i swam to the top and out of the water and then got to my towel hikaru and kaoru asked "so why did you marry tamaki?" i smiled "he was sweet nice kind and some how i fell in love after a day of talking and laughing" tamaki walked over i heard him say "want to hang out now" i nodded we started to walk the a group of girls ran up "tamaki can we have fun and talk now please" he looked at me i nodded "maybe a bit later" i punched his arm "tamaki go ahead i wont care" the girls looked at me "who are you exactly" i smiled under stress "im um im ayaka his childhood friend i got to go though ok" i heard my phone "hello" i said "mom where are you" yelled the twins "tell my mom and dad to bring you to the beach to hang out with me ok "they hung up two hours later they were there i made sure everyone didnt have to pee then haruhi ran over "hey are these the kids" i nodded "this one is tanaka the boy is takuto and this little baby is miki say hi kids" they said hi and haruhi decided to hand with me in the kids for a while she was just like a kid to me we talked and laughed then tamaki came back "hey guys" he picked up tanaka and takuto and kissed their cheeks they laughed and then i set out a lunch that the kids brought we all ate then the girls came over "tamaki why are you here with her. and who are these kids" the kids waved then i smiled "tamaki you can go its ok me and haruhi can watch them" he nodded "lets talk later by guys" then he walked off one of the girls said "stay away from tamaki" i smirked "make me we are best friends with it" she frowned "ill make sure these kids lives are awful" i got up and slapped her "stay away from my kids or you die understand" the coward ran off after looking at me disgustedly. went to the hotel room and put the kids into a bed the baby into a crib i took a shower changed into some nice casual cloths and walked dow to dinner. i sat at the table next to tamaki then i heard takuto scream me and tamaki got up and ran i bursted into the room the kids gone i cursed i walked down the hall the girls laughing i ran up to them and punched them in the face i picked the one girl who threaned me "i told you not to get to close to tamaki i punched her again "WHERE ARE MY KIDS YOUNG LADY TELL ME NOW" i saw her laugh "i sold them" i dropped her "where?" i asked trying to not kill her then she smiled and handed me a flyer "to chinese mophia' i ran to the room got my gun my knives and my bullet box i started to run out the door as fast as the speed of light i ran throughout japan across the border i ran to a place that was covered with gaurds this is it i saw the kids being dragged in and then i saw takuto being slapped i cursed "oh hell no you dont slap my son im gonna kill you i ran at them i slashed them through the stomach the kids held the baby then i saw they rushed the kids in i saw them get into a fast elevator i finished off the rest of the men trying to kill me i ran up the stairs i heard cries coming from the floor above me i opened the door i saw my kids crying and the baby crying too i started to fight i soon ran out of bullets and my knives broke then i got tired i fell they started to punch me kick my then one threw me out of the window i heard a helicopter i saw tamaki screaming something he caught me i saw the kids being dragged out of the building by the swat team they ran to me baby in their arms they werent hurt nether the baby i was back at the beach in bd tamaki had to tuck in the kids i fell asleep i woke up at dawn i stood took a shower and went down to the dining room i began to cook bacon eggs and potatoes then i thought maybe i need fruit i bought some different i put the fruit in baskets and made sure there was enough food i made an extra amount i set the table food on plates just as tamaki the kids and the others came in i finished "anyone hungry" they sat and ate while talking i fed the kids making sure they ate they smiled the twins loved the bacon "yum" i put fruit on their plates they groaned 'hey no high blood pressure means longer life's they ate the fruit and then i went to so get a glass of water when someone called me out of the dining room i saw it was kyoya and tamaki's dads they looked hungry "are you by any chance hungry" they nodded i had them sit in chairs i got their food and they started to talk to the kids kyoya asked me "so ayaka" i smiled "hey call me mom" he nodded "so mom who made this" i pointed to myself his mouth dropped "well then thanks" "no problem". i sat in my chair and talked to haruhi "hey ayaka you feel like a second mother to me" i smiled "well just call me mom im ok with it if you need a girl talk call any time is ok" she smiled and hugged me. i went down to the car got in then tamaki said "where are the kids?" i panicked"you had them right i gt a call "hello" i heard a deep voice "is this ayaka well its us the chinese mophia we have the kids you only get them back if you marry the bosses son" "what im married" the person laughed "we know but the bosses son has fallen in love with you so get over it" tamaki looked pissed "just do it ill save you after you get the kids out of there" i nodded then

i went black i opened my eyes i was in a hospital. i saw no one was in my hospital room i was all alone i realized i was dreaming i never had kids i never met any kind of host club or the twins i was alone. i heard my door open i turned just a nurse she walked to my bed "how are you" i began to cry "no one wants to visit me im all alone. i hate it" she had me lay my head back "maybe you'll get some visitors" i smiled through my tears. the door opened again an hour later it was probably a nurse i turned on my side and waited for them to leave "sir its time to leave so say goodbye" i turned it was a boy he smiled at me "hello im kyoya otori im the son of the hospital owner nice to meet you" i smiled "hi im ayaka nice to meet you"

every day he came to visit he would make me laugh when it was time for him to go we would say our goodbyes one day i was able to leave the hospital i walked down streets. i bumped into someone "oh im so sorry" i said then i looked up it was a black haired boy taller than kyoya. i continued walking he stopped me "excuse me but why is a commoner in a rich market?" i turned to him "well you know just doing this" i slapped him across the face five times hard "bye bye" i kept walking until i got back to my hospital i went to my room and sat there i saw the door open it was kyoya "kyoya guess what i was allowed to leave the hospital for a walk i walked into a jerk who called me a commoner i slapped him. he laughed a bit "who was he?" i thought a bit "i have no idea at all but i do know he was tall my age black hair and stoic looking" he frowned "you slapped takashi?" i nodded in confusion "why do you look upset" he is in the lobby asking where you are" i felt scared then the door opened the guy known as takashi walked in and stared in surprise at kyoya "kyoya why are you here?" poor kyoya didnt know what to say "he is my friend ok so get lost" "ayaka dont be rude" i looked at kyoya an unamused face "sorry kyoya" i walked over to takashi "why did you follow me you stalker fuck off" he growled "you slapped me" i looked at him "so what" "you cant do that" "i do as i want" he snarled "no you dont commoner" i snapped "OK YOU KNOW WHAT ITS THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE THAT GOT YOU SLAPPED. I WILL DO IT AGAIN SO DONT PUSHI IT" he looked at me even more angry he slapped me so hard i hit the ground i saw kyoya stand trying to help me up "its fine kyoya" i said angrily "hey takashi i need to tell you a secret ... GO TO HELL"i punched him in the face so hard he hit the wall and went through it. "DIDNT YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU TO NOT HIT GIRLS WELL THIS IS WHY" i lifted him by his shirt "dont fuck up again" i dropped him on the floor he grunted in pain he stood i walked out of the room he ran after me "i will have you arrested for this" i turned and smirked "why should i care" i blew a kiss at him mocking him and laughing as i left i walked down the streets i made it to the city for normal people i saw a limo passing it was kyoya's i waved he didnt wave back he just looked scared. i felt concern and confusion sadness joy and anger mix together and form a black hole instead of a heart i just kept walking i didnt stop for anyone. then i heard a siren i started running i jumped up i was on a roof i kept running and then i saw the police men shooting at me i got hit by one but the wound disappeared i grew a tail and a pair of cat ears i felt like a super human i loved it i stopped who was in i sat down on a roof then people began to try and arrest me "I HAVE FIVE RULES 1 DONT TOUCH ME 2 DONT TOUCH ME 3 DONT TOUCH ME 4 DONT TOUCH ME AND FINALLY 5 DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME' i kept throwing people off of the roofs i heard screams and crying "stupid humans ... YOU DONT LIKE FOLLOWING DIRECTIONS DO YOU!" i started to punch and kick i i made it to a dock still fighting i was over deep water i was still fighting i decided to give up but not getting arrested no even better i back flipped into the deep water i stayed under for and hour then they all left i swam to shore i sat on the beach it looked like a private beach who cared i sure didnt. i saw my enemy i decided to smirk it was takashi he scowled at me i just sat there watching waves then i heard screaming on the rock above me someone was falling i dived in i caught the person and swam back to shore i walked over to a blond kid and set her down "thank you"he said smiling i turned a stoic face "i need to go do something" im climbed on the rock to see the two who pushed he person i punched them in the mouth they went flying into the water the other pulled a gun on me i got shot a lot but my wounds disappeared i took him by the throat and threw him into the water i walked off of the rock and stood far away from the people comforting the person i saw the blonde kid looking at me he waved i just looked he ran to me and hugged me "thank you" i pushed him away he realized i was a girl and blushed "AYAKA IS THAT YOU?" kyoya yelled he ran and tried to hug me like a child i dogged him he landed on his face he began to cry i got on my knees i hugged him "Baka" he smiled at me i stood up and walked away the kid with blonde hair yelled "stay for dinner your our hero" "no" i ran off the speed of light i heard sirens i also heard guns i took out guns i stole and ran backwards i shot at them got them right between the eyes the cop car crashed i ran into a building cops following me i was on the 30 floor i had nowhere left to go i jumped i crashed through the glass i kept shooting i killed them all i landed on a car and i stood then ran away far away i stayed under a bridge it started to rain i kept my eyes open then i heard doors slam it was rich people they smiled at me these two had orange hair "hello there you saved haruhi right" i nodded then i pointed my guns at them "put your hands above your head or die now" they put their hands above there head and gulped i put down my guns im going i stepped into the rain '' WAIT" i pointed my guns at them "if you want to live i suggest you forget we met" i ran off i was so fast i disappeared from sight in one second i saw a car one moment the next im hit i tried to sit up people were trying to stop my bleeding i pushed them off i knew only one place to go "kyoya...KYOYA HELP ME" i stood i ran fast but i lost more and blood then when i got to the hospital i waved and fell to the ground "help" i whispered i woke up and people were there they were nurses and doctors waiting for me to sit up when i did the nurse who was like my mother said "your alive" she hugged me i felt bad "i must go im sorry" she looked at me crying "no stay" i gave her a death glare "i dont belong among you humans im sorry"she looked confused i grew my cat ears and tail. "i must go" i walked out of the room she cried. i walked past a person i hated "why are you here" he pulled me into a hug "i thought you were dead kyoya fell into an instant depression. i wanted to say goodbye'' i looked up at him i kissed his cheek he blushed "goodbye" i walked past him. i walked into the woods a portal awaited me "i love you kyoya'' i whispered as i walked through "goodbye forever"

THE END .

thanks for reading my writing i cant tell a story at all huh but ill keep trying


End file.
